love and hurt
by Park Yong Mun
Summary: gk tau summary bingung mau buat apa langsung baca aja..  pair : kyusung,wonsung,etc  warning; YAOI Boysxboys   crack pair
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Title : love and hurt**

**Pair : kyusung,wonsung,kyumin,haemin Etc**

**Warning : Yaoi (boysXboys),OOC,gaje,typos**

**Leght : 1/..?**

**Rating : T (mungkin)**

**Semua cast yang bermain di ff saya ini cuman saya pinjam dari soo man ajusshi,dan ini murni pemikiran saya dan sahabat saya**

**By : Park Yong Mun,Park Je Ae dan Park jae sung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil audi hitam dan dua mobil mewah lainnya yang saling mengadu kecepatan menyelusuri gelapnya malam kota Seol,mereka tidak peduli atas nyawa yang mangancam,setiap mereka menginjakkan pedal gas.

Mobil audi hitam tersebut di tumpangi oleh seorang namja tampan,yang tampan nya melebihi seorang malaikat,namja tersebut adalah sosok anak seorang bangsawan terkaya di seol,tetapi sayangnya orang tuanya tidak peduli sma sekali pada dirinya dan hari-harinyapun dihabiskan didunia malam yang kelam untuk menutupi dirinya yang rapuh seperti kaca retak yang bisa pecah kapanpun ,namja tersebut bernama Kim jong woon atau orang selalu memanggilnya dengan sebuta Yesung.

.

.

.

Yesung terseyum misterius sambil melihat kespion mobilnya ,dya menyeringai layaknya setan yang akan beraksi,yesung pun menginjak habis pedal gas tersebut

"takkan kubiarkan kalian menang''seru yesung dalam memberikan evil smrik andalan nya.

.

.

.

Di ujung jalan terlihat seorang yeoja berpakaian seksi yang melambaikan sebuah saputangan ungu ditangan nya,tanda berakhirnya balapan itu.

Melihat itu yesung pun menambah kecepatan mobilnya, tidak peduli bahwa batas pedal gas itu sudah habis ,yesung memotong pembalap yang ada di depannya, dengan begitu dya yang menduduki peringkat pertama pada balapan malam hari ini.

.

.

Yesung membuka pintu mobilnya dan melangkah keluar mobil dengan wajah stoicnya ,dya pun menghampiri sosok namja yang berada tidak jauh darinya yang sedari tadi melihat jalannya balapan dan memiliki wajah yang lebih mirip dengan seekor monyet (dibantai hyukkie)

"sunggie hyung kau sungguh hebat,tapi kau hampir membuat ku jantungan dengan caramu mengendarai mobil yang tidak memikirkan nyawa mu hyung,apa kau tidak takut mati"ungkap hyukkie dengan emosi yang memuncak

"huft..hyukkie matipun aku, orang tua ku tidak akan tahu,mereka hanya peduli dengan kertas-kertas yang tidak penting itu"ucap yesung dingin

Melihat ada aura kelam disisi yesung ,hyukkie pun berpikir untuk tidak membuat sahabat kecilnya ini memikirkan keluarga nya yang entah berantah

"hyung,bagaimana kalau malam ini kita merayakan kemenangan mu dengan minum ditempat biasa,untuk hari ini sahabat terbaikmu ini yang teraktir"ucap hyukkie ,karna tidak ada tanggapan dari yesung ,hyukkkie menganggap bahwa yesung setuju dengan ajakannya

.

.

.

Ketika yesung dan hyukkie akan membuka pintu mobil tiba-tiba ada suara mengintruksi kegiatan mereka ,mendengar itu yesung hanya memasang wajah cueknya

"hey,kau namja sombong"ucap namja tersebut

Yesung pun menoleh keasal suara tersebut, dya melihat seorang namja yang mirip seorang raja setan.

"kau memanggilku"ungkap yesung dengan nada yang dingin

"y,aku memanggil mu namja sombong ,aku mengajak mu untuk duel balap dijalanan ini pada besok malam tepat jam 11.00"ucap namja berwajah setan yang diketahui bernama kyuhyun

"tidak usah belagu nanti kau juga yang kalah"ucap yesung dengan senyum meremehkan

"ayo,hyukkie "lanjut yesung sambil melihat hyukkie yang sejak tadi diam

"tunggu..teryata kau mempunyai nyali pengecut,belum apa-apa sudah menyerah begitu saja"jwab kyuhyun enteng

Mendengar hal itu yesung menahan amarah nya sambil mengepal kuat jari-jarinya sampai-sampai kukunya putih

"pokoknya jam 11 besok malam ku tunggu kalian disini dan sebagai bayarannya bila kau menang apapun yang kau mintak pasti akan aku lakukan dalam tujuh hari,dan jika aku yang menang kau harus menjadi namjacinguku"ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum layak nya raja setan

Mendengar hal itu yesung sedikit tersenyum "jangan bermimpi sebelum tertidur "ucap yesung dengan coolnya.

"aku anggap itu hanya sebuah kata yang akan terwujud sunggie baby"ucap kyuhyun sambil meninggalkan yesung yang berbicara hal yang tidak jelas.

Yesung pun hanya menganggap perkataan kyuhyun hanya sebuah lolucon yang tidak akan terwujud

Menarik,hal itulah yang tercipta dalam benak kyuhyun

Lihat saja hyung kau akan menjadi namjacingu ku dan aku akan mengubah seluruh hidupmu

T B C

Bagaimana readers..  
>mianhe kalau ff author yang MY LOVE banyak kontropeksi jadi saya bikin ff murni dari saya..<br>kelanjutan nya tergantung permintaan readers

Saya menerima apapun bentuk pendapat nya tentang ff saya.

Terlalu banya bacot

Please riview

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Title : love and hurt**

**Pair : kyusung,wonsung,kyumin,haemin Etc**

**Warning : Yaoi (boysXboys),OOC,gaje,typos**

**Leght : 2/..?**

**Rating : T (mungkin)**

**Semua cast yang bermain di ff saya ini cuman saya pinjam dari soo man ajusshi,dan ini murni pemikiran saya dan sahabat saya**

**By : Park Yong Mun,Park Je Ae dan Park jae sung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung masih membayangkan namja yang baru saja membuat dirinya tidak berhenti memikirkan nya,membuat yesung senyum-senyum sendiri seperti seorang yeoja yang sedang kasmaran dan mengabaikan sahabatnya yang dari tadi sia-sia membuang air ludahnya untuk berbicara kepadanya

"yach...hyung,kau tidak mendengarkanku"ucap hyukkie gak nyantai

"apa kau mulai tertarik pada namja itu?kayaknya kau mulai tertarik padanya hyung"goda hyukkie ,yang membuat munculnya garis-garis pink di pipi chubby milik yesung

Hyukkie merupakan sahabat terbaik yesung,hanya pada hyukkie lah yesung membuka topeng yang selalu dya gunakan,berbanding terbalik dengan yesung yang orang kenal.

"ti.. aku tidak tertarik padanya"balas yesung gugup

"tapi meng-''belum selesai hyukkie berbicara yesung langsung memtong nya"hyuk kayaknya kita gak jadi ke club aku ingin pulang untuk tidur"

"hyung ingin tidur atau mau memikirkan namja itu?"goda hyukiie lagi sambil menoel-noel(?)bahu yesung

"yah..berhenti lee hyukjae aku sedang menyetir"ucap yesung sedikit berteriak,nampak semburat pink itu makin banyak muncul di pipi yesung,tapi tersamarkan dengan cahaya yang minim di dalam mobil.

Hyukkie hanya tersenyum dengan tingkah sahabat yang telah dianggap sebagai hyungnya ini.

.

.

.

.

Yesung memasuki halaman depan rumahnya yang bisa dibilang luas,dya menyetir mobilnya untuk memarkirkan mobilnya digrase milik keluarga kim,di grase yesung melihat mobil kedua orang tuanya yang terparkir rapi

'teryata ingat rumah jugak'batin yesung

.

.

Yesung melangkahkan kainya masuk kedalam rumah,tapi tujuan nya hanya masuk kedalm rumah nya yang berada di lantai 2 dan tidak bertemu sama orang tuanya .

Yesung berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju kamarnya ,saat dya baru saja menaiki satu anak tangga dengan kakinya,tiba-tiba ada suara yang paling tidak mau didengarnya

"Shit..."batin yesung

"dari mana saja kau ?"ucap namja paruh baya yang disampingnya berdiri seorang yeoja yang memiliki wajah yang tidak termakan usia, kedua orang itu adalah kedua orang tua yesung.

"apa peduli mu,kalian saja yang selalu pergi tidak pernah aku bertanya"balas yesung dingin ,sambil menatap sinis kedua orang tuanya .

"apa begitukah caramu berbicara pada orangtuamu yang telah membesarkan mu?"

"apa,apa kau bilang,orangtua,kalian tak patut ku anggap orangtua ku,dan kalian tidak pernah mengganggap ku anak,jangan kan anak kalian tidak pernah menganggap ku ada,kalian selalu sibuk dengan dunia kalian masing-masing yang tidak mengingat seorang yang sangat membutuhkan kalian"ucap yesung, mengeluarkan sedikit uneg-uneg nya kepada kedua orang tua nya.

"beraninya kau "ucap sang appa yesung sambil melangkahkan kaki nya menuju anak semata wayang nya ,dari matanya terpancar kemarahan.

"apa..kau mau memukulku,lakukan,lakukan samapai kau merasa puas"ucap yesung sambil mengarahkan pipi kananya ke arah sang ayah.

Belum sempat sang ayah melayangkan tangan nya di pipi sang anak,sebuah tangan menahan pergerakannya

"yeobo"ucap umma yesung yang sedari tadi diam ,sambilm menahan tangan sang suami.

"untuk apa kita berbicara pada anak yang tidak tau untung ini,berbicara padanya hanya membuang waktumu saja,agap saja dya bukan anak kita,hanya seorang yang menumpang hidup di keluarga kita"ucap umma yesung sambil menarik sang suami untuk kembali kekamar .

DEG... Yesung merasakan ada sesuatu yang menusuk di dada kirinya saat mendengar kata tersebut yang keluar dari mulut sang umma.

Melihat orang tuanya tidak terlihat,yesung terduduk lemas di anak tangga pertama,disana yesung menangis dalam diam,sambil memeluk kedua lututnya dan meneggelamkan kepalanya diantara karna menangis yesung tertidur di anak tangga yang tidak memikirkan lantai yang dingin.

.

.

.

"aww.."terdengar rintihan sakit seseorang di ruangan yang sunyi,yesung mengerang, merasakn sakit disekujur tubuh nya,karna hampir seharian dya tertidur dengan keadaan sama seperti malam kemarin,mata nya yang sipit bertambah sipit akibat terus menangis .

"sudah jam 4"gumam yesung sembari melihat jam tangan yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangan nya.

Perlahan-lahan yesung mencoba bangkit sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya,bagaimana jugak dya merasa seluruh organ tubuhnya keram,cukup waktu lama agar yesung bisa berdiri dengan sempurna,yesung melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri satu demi satu anak tangga sampai di tangga terakhir.

Terlihat ruangan yang mempunyai pintu bercat coklat tua disebelah kanan tangga,yesung masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut yang merupakan kamarnya,yang dominan warna merah dan hitam ,yesung pun berjalan kearah tempat tidur dan menghempaskan badan munyilnya di atas tempat tidur untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu

Seorang namja yang memiliki kulit putih pucat sedang bergulat tidak nyaman diatas tempat tidurnya,sejak dari tadi, dirinya tidak bisa tidur karna memikirkan seorang namja yang tadi di temui nya saat di arena balap.

Saat ini kyuhyun sedang merenungi nasibnya yang begitu bodoh sampai lupa menanyakan nomor ponsel namja tersebut yang memliki nama yesung itu.(mengapa kyuhyun tau siapa namja tersebut ,itu hanya author dan kyuhyun yang tau)

"Argghhhhhh..."teriak kyuhyun frustasi sambil mengacak kasar rambutnya

"bagaimana aku menghubunginya,nomor hp saja tidak punya,nantik dya cuman menganggapku hanya orang iseng yang mengajaknya duel"ucap kyuhyun yang semakin frustasi .

Lama memikirnya,tiba-tiba ada terlintas ide brilian yang lewat di otak jeniusnya.

"mengapa aku tidak bertanya sama hae hyung saja,dya kan dekat sma sahabat yesung itu,berarti dya bisa menanyakan berapa nomor ponsel yesung,kyu pabo mengapa gk pikir dari tadi"

Tanpa pikir panjang kyuhyun mengambil hpnya yang terletak di meja nakas,sambil mengetikkan pesan singkat

**To : ikan Hae**

Hyung tanyakan pada sahabat monyet mu nomor ponsel yesung berapa?

**From : evil kyu**

Moga-moga dya belum molor

**To : evil kyu**

aku punya nomornya

017525199820

**From : ikan hae**

**To : ikan hae**

Gomawo hyung,aku berutang budi padamu,jaljayo :*

**From : evil kyu**

**To : evil kyu**

Cheon..:),jaljayo

**From : ikan hae**

''Tenang saja sunggie baby aku akan mengalahkan mu dan mewujudkan cita-cita kita untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih''ucap kyuhyun sebelum menyusul ke alam mimpi

T B C

Saat nya balas-balas riview

Kyusung shiper :hay jugak..salam kenal balik*lempar bunga*,ini udah update jangan lupa review y,oh y yang my love itu antara ia atau tidak saya lanjutin.

**EviLisa2101** : gomawo^^,ni udah lanjut ,jangan lupa riview nya y.

**Fairy104** : gomawo,ni udah lanjut,jangan lupa riviewnya y *maksa*

Cloudcindy : sipp udah lanjut ni

**Derfly3424** : hahahahahahaha :D tapi sebenarnya enggak kok cingu,ni udah asap,apa kurang asap biar saya bakar spbu karna bbm di naiki*gk nyambung*,riview lagi y cingu

yesungieLove : sabar..sabar ntar wonppa keluar jugak,skrang msih say simpan di lemari minppa,udh lanjut ni,riview lagi y

ryu : maksih, sipp^^ saya akan selalu berusaha untuk lebih baik lagi

**layeppa** : belum tentu cingu wkwkwkwkwkkwkw :D,sabar cingu ntar wonppa nya nongol jugak,kan bru 2ch,nntik ch3 wonppa ada kok

kimlala2770 : ni udah lanjut cingu^^,gomawo cingu *peluk cingu*,jangan lupa riview lagi y siapkan granat#plak

gimana readers apa ch ini membosankan,?

Tolong di jawab di kotak riview.

.

.

.please riview.

.

.

.


End file.
